


The Cure for Cancer is.... Cum?

by Starks-Sweetheart (raebands)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Cancer, First Time, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sick Peter Parker, Sweet Tony Stark, Top Tony Stark, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raebands/pseuds/Starks-Sweetheart
Summary: After the spider bite, things started to change for Peter Parker. His health, in particular.Tony's there for him, though. In all ways.Note: The Cure for Cancer is Not Actually Cum





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 18+ 
> 
> This gets a little bit heavy. Be prepared for sadness. 
> 
> The vomiting mentioned in the tags is only briefly covered, and not at all in detail. I'm aware that it is a hard topic for a lot of people, though, so I wanted there to be a warning. I love you guys.

Peter is really sick. Like, really, really sick. Cancer caused by the rapid and irregular growth and other changes from the spider bite. 

At first, it's a small loss of appetite, which is really weird, since directly after the bite, Peter had been hungrier than a horse all the time. But then it went down to normal. Then, slowly down to a very, very low appetite. 

At this point, Tony kind of goes from gently caring for Peter to being with him all the time. And the time they spend together has made him fall more and more in love with the boy.

For a while, Peter levels out at that stage. He loses some weight, but just a little. And he's still eating a bit. Tony keeps an eye on him, just to make sure. 

One night, JARVIS wakes Tony, alerting him to the fact that Peter is currently in the bathroom, very sick. So he goes in to him, holds his hair back, and comforts him gently. Peter asks him to stay with him that night. He doesn't want to be alone. Of course, Tony agrees. 

That's the first night they stay together. As Peter starts to feel worse, they spend more and more nights together. Tony spends every waking moment trying to find out what he can do for Peter? For his boyfriend. Because, let's be honest. They're so far past mentor and intern now. 

He can't figure anything out, so Tony goes to Strange and Banner, and they help him work some stuff out. It won't be easy, but it should help. 

The next week, Peter starts the treatment.

It's an aggressive form of chemotherapy. It has to be. The cancer continues to grow and spread to other parts of Peter's body, his healing factor going haywire and making things worse and worse. 

After some time, the therapy seems to help. Peter gets a bit of colour back. He's able to stand up in the shower. He insists on going out to help people now that he's better, but Tony knows better. The poor boy can hardly walk. He sure isn't going to swing through the city. 

Every night, they cuddle up next to one another, Peter wrapped close in Tony's arms. Sometimes Tony sings to him. He sings the best and sweetest songs, and they sound perfect in his voice. Peter easily falls asleep to the soothing lullabies.

A few months after that, Peter is doing much better. He laughs more. He is able to finish his meals most of the time. And he isn't nearly as tired as he was before. There are some side effects of the treatment. Things like odd nausea. He tries not to brush his hair very much, because every time he does, the brush comes down full of locks. 

But he's doing better. And everyone can tell. 

One night, when he thinks Tony is asleep, Peter reaches down to take care of the unfortunate erection he's popped. Being a teenager sucks. What he doesn't expect is a hand on his arm, stopping him gently. Peter profusely apologizes, but his words are cut off with a gentle kiss.

"Can I help?" Tony murmurs as he shifts, reactor casting a blue tint over Peter's pale skin. 

The boy nods, a little too eagerly. So Tony reaches down. And he helps.

Peter is a complete mess under Tony's touches. He trembles and whimpers, and Tony is thankful that he made the rooms soundproof. It doesn't take long for Peter to come undone. 

It makes him so, so tired that Tony's heart almost breaks again for the boy. He's gone through so much, and he can barely enjoy the best things in life. 

When Peter snakes a hand down to palm at Tony's erection, he stops him. Peter can hardly keep his eyes open. He's not going to ask for anything from the poor kid. 

So Peter sleeps. And Tony falls asleep soon after. Not right after - he did have something to take care of - but soon after.

More time passes after that, and Peter maintains his current progress. Maybe he does a little better, even. It's hard to tell. Each day is different. 

But for his birthday, he asks for something special. Something from Tony. Something that he can only get from Tony. 

And he agrees. 

So that night, once they're all settled down and the partying is over, Tony pulls Peter into his arms. Closer than usual. It started out as a kiss. Just a simple kiss. Then it blossomed. That single kiss became hundreds. Up and down Peter's body. Bringing him continuous pleasure. 

Then Tony starts to get him ready. He takes his time - about 40 minutes of absolute torture for Peter - to get Peter completely prepared. Tony wants him as comfortable as possible. 

Then there's the crack of the lid for the bottle of lube. Tony warms it in his hands for a moment. The next thing Peter knows, Tony is poking ever so gently at him. Nudging in. And Peter falls completely still. He just stares up at the man above him. Tony leans down. Another kiss. He makes sure Peter still wants this. Makes sure that he's comfortable and that he knows he can call it off at any moment. 

Then he slides in.

Peter gasps in both pleasure and pain as Tony bottoms out inside him. He gets plenty of time to adjust. More time than he needs, really, but Tony has to be careful. He wants to be careful. Peter is precious to him, and he'd never hurt him. 

Finally, he starts to move. It's an agonizingly slow pace. All the same, Peter is grateful. 

Tony finally starts to move more. Peter grabs the sheets. Tony kisses him again. Peter starts to moan, and Tony swallows those sounds, taking them into his own mouth and playing them back. 

It all feels perfect.

The pleasure builds, and builds, and builds until it's almost too much. Then Peter is panting in pleasure as his climax bursts from him. Tony pauses, not wanting to overstimulate his boy. And it's a good thing he does, too, because Peter starts to scramble. He wants out. He needs out. 

So Tony pulls out. 

And Peter peels off to the bathroom. At first, Tony is afraid that he's hurt him. He went too far. They'll never be okay after this. Then he hears it. And he goes in to sit with Peter, holding his hair back and wrapping his arm around him comfortingly.

When Peter is feeling a little bit better, although worn out from the sex and the retching, Tony gently guides him back to bed. On instinct, Peter reaches down to relieve the man's presumably aching cock. Only it isn't aching. It's soft. Peter looks up at Tony, and he just shakes his head. He kisses Peter's forehead and wraps him up in the blankets and in his arms, holding him as he drifts off to sleep. 

_ How did it end up like this?  _ Tony thinks to himself as he presses his lips to Peter’s head. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly just porn. And our ending. Enjoy!

A few more months pass. Peter has begged to try again a few times, but Tony declines each time.  _ When you get stronger _ he always says.  _ When I won't hurt you. _

On the one year anniversary of starting the treatment, Peter is doing much better. He's nearly back to normal. He'll have to continue the treatments probably his whole life. So Doctors Strange, Banner, and Stark have been teaching him how to do it, so that when they inevitably can't anymore, he can. Or he can help teach someone else to do it. 

When he gets back from a lesson with them, Peter is tired. He's always tired. Seeing Tony laying in his bed - no,  _ their _ bed - he smiles anyway. If there's one thing that can make him feel better, it's Tony Stark. Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, Boyfriend. Peter moves over to the bed and Tony immediately wraps his arms around him. 

"Know what today is?" He murmurs, kissing Peter's ear gently. 

Peter just shakes his head, giving Tony a quizzical look. It isn't their anniversary. It isn't a birthday. What's so special about the date? 

"It's the day you started your treatments, sweetheart. And look how far you've come!" Tony says with a soft and adoring smile. "Look how much stronger you are."

Peter chuckles softly, blushing. He has been able to put on more weight. Mostly in muscle. He's been strong enough to do a little bit more exercise. He's about to push Tony away when he sees the look on his face. Oh.  _ Oh _ . 

_ When you get stronger. _ The words bounce around in his head a bit, before they land on the phrasing that Tony just used.  _ Look how much stronger you are _ .

**Oh.**

"All thanks to you," he says softly, leaning over and kissing Tony gently. "I would be -"

Tony shushes him by pressing a finger to his lips. Peter raises an eyebrow teasingly, eyes widening. He grins and Tony pulls his finger away. 

"We're happy, m'kay? Happy."

Peter nods again, looking into Tony's gorgeous eyes. How did he get so lucky? Peter is about to be sucked into mushy thoughts when Tony gently pushes him down onto the bed. 

"And I'm gonna make you the happiest you've ever been."

Peter blushes, covering his face. Tony chuckles a bit and kisses at his hands until he moves them. Then he kisses his lips again. Slowly and carefully, he strips Peter's clothes off. He kisses and nips at his baby's erection through his underwear to make Peter squirm and plead quietly. Then he pulls them down, taking the boy's perfect cock into his mouth. 

Moans erupt from Peter's lips and he lifts his hips up a bit. Tony puts his hands on his hips and pushes them back down, humming around the little cock. 

He continues this treatment for a while, bringing Peter close to the edge. Just when he's about to explode, Tony pulls off. 

"God, Tony!" Peter huffs, propping himself up on his elbows and looking down at him with a pout. "Why do you do that? You're  _ trying  _ to drive me insane, aren't you?"

Tony just laughs, leaning up to kiss Peter's lips. The latter almost turns away. But he loves Tony too much to do that. So he returns the kiss. He doesn't even notice that Tony is reaching over to the bedside table, pulling out their little bottle of lube.

By the time they pull apart, he's already got it open and is about to get it on his fingers. Peter looks surprised to see it. It causes Tony to pause. Is he ready? Maybe Peter would rather wait a little longer. 

"Finally," Peter says with a wide and very pleased smirk. "Been telling you I was ready for... forever."

Tony chuckles again, shaking his head. He leans up and then nudges Peter back down. Like their first time, he takes all the time in the world to get the boy ready. The pads of his fingers work up against Peter's prostate incessantly. By the time Tony feels like he's ready, Peter is already trembling and biting his bottom lip.

"You sure you wanna do this, baby?" Tony asks one last time as he slicks himself up with lube. 

"Tony, I swear to god if you don't  _ put your dick inside me _ , I will kill you," Peter says through a scowl. 

"Okay, okay. Geez. Don't have to resort to violence," Tony mutters as he shakes his head. "Relax, babydoll."

Then Tony lines up and starts to push in.

He's so, so gentle and slow that Peter almost really does want to reach up and wring his neck. But he doesn't. And when Tony's head nudges up against his prostate, he gasps. Tony keeps rubbing there, loving the way it drives Peter into a squirming, babbling mess below him. 

He could barely believe how bad Peter looked last time, compared to this. How had he even been able to do it? One look at his face, those puppy dog eyes looking right back at him, makes him forget all about the last time. 

"Tony?" Peter asks, lifting a hand up to trace Tony's nose and jaw. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, baby. I'm okay. Are you okay?"

"I'll be better once you start moving again." 

"Bossy, are we?"

"Only when you don't listen."

Tony shakes his head for what feels like the hundredth time, and starts moving. Yeah, he's worried that it's going to end up like last time. Peter will have to rush to the bathroom and - 

"Tonyyyyyy," Peter breathes out, wrapping his long legs around Tony's waist. And he loses it. This isn't last time. This is this time. And he's going to make sure it's the best time Peter has ever had, and ever will have. 

Tony starts grinding in more, pushing deeper, moving a little bit faster. Every thrust makes Peter whine and writhe on the bed. Tony's hitting every spot just right. His hands fist in the sheets and Tony smirks with pride. He did that. He makes Peter this happy. 

"I got you, baby," Tony assures him, adjusting and moving more.

And he has him so good. Peter was a mess under him. Before long, he is literally a mess. He gasps out, eyes screwing shut and toes curling. His legs lock around Tony's waist and he clamps down around his cock. 

Tony stills, watching as Peter cums, painting his belly with white streaks. He's half expecting Peter to need to leave again. His stomach heaves, but not in the same way. No. He's just trying to catch his breath. And it's so beautiful. 

"Don't stop," Peter pants, not even bothering to open his eyes. "Don't stop, Tony. Please. 'so good. Tony, it's so good..."

So Tony keeps moving. No reason to stop. Not when Peter's below him begging him to keep going. 

Peter's on the verge of overstimulation as Tony starts to move again. The boy reaches down and touches himself, hand shaking. Too much, but he still wants more. Beautiful.

Tony's thrusts start to pick up speed as he works into Peter. He's getting hard again, and Tony loves that sight. It just makes him move harder and harder. 

Before long, Tony's thrusts become more erratic. Panting and moaning come from Peter's mouth without pause. The sounds cut in and out as Tony pounds up into him. He's going much harder than he thought he would. But Peter's doing much better than he thought he would. 

One look down at Peter's blissed out face - pink mouth open, drool running out of the corner of his lips, hair fanned out in beautiful curls on the mattress, eyes dazed but looking up at him - makes Tony cum. He trembles through it, hunching his back and bending closer to Peter. He feels something wet smack his stomach and he realizes that Peter's just reached a second orgasm.

They stay like this for a while, trying to get their breath back. Peter eventually is able to pick his arms up - they feel like jelly - and wrap them around Tony. He runs his fingers through the man's hair, soothing him. Peter's heart feels like it's going to jackhammer right out of his chest. At the same time, he feels calm. He feels at peace. 

"We did it," Tony mumbles into the spot between Peter's neck and shoulder. "We did it. I fucked you."

Peter gives a breathless chuckle, saying, "Yeah you did. You fucked me good."

"God, I love you." Tony still hasn't moved, so his voice is pretty muffled. 

"I love you too," Peter says with a soft smile. 

Finally, Tony rolls off of him. Peter stretches his legs down, trying to work out the cramp that's settled into his hips. Tony leans over and kisses him. He laughs at the mess when he pulls back. Most of it is already dry. 

"That can wait, right?" He asks, gesturing to Peter's stomach. 

"Yeah," Peter replies with another laugh and another kiss. "Yeah, it can wait. I just want you right now..."

"Ooh, about that," Tony says, grimacing teasingly. "Round three is gonna have to wait. I'm not 19 anymore, kid. Just come here. Let me hold you for a bit..."

* * *

  
  


Tony may have fucked the life out of him, but Peter lives a full life. They get married, save the day, introduce a new cure for cancers, completely funded by Stark Industries. They save thousands of lives, which builds to millions. 

Eventually they find a way to even help those who are affected by radiation and other things that cause abnormalities and mutations in human DNA. 

Tony's world is good. And, well, so is the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
